The Legend of Zelda: The Shadows of Rebellion
by Nega Link
Summary: The sequel to the highly acclaimed,The Legend of Zelda: A Warrior's Trial. With a knighthood, a new bride, and a joyous surprise, Link's life seems to be perfect. But when a Gerudo rebellion begins, will his whole world be torn apart? MALINK GOODNESS!
1. The Hylian Knight

**Hey howdy hay! Don't hurt me! Oh Ahem. (In a freaky deep old fasioned cartoon announcer voice.) "When we last left our heroes, Link and Malon had revealed their true feelings for each other and they, quote, "...drew together into a kiss. A pure and passionate kiss, as the crimson sun set beyond the western horizon. THE END"**

**And so. How will the two lovers handle another mysterious event that threatens to tear apart them, their lives, and the wellfare of Hyrule it'self?**

**FIND OUT! RIGHT NOW! HERE!...NOW!...GRRR!**

* * *

Link made his way briskly down the main hall of Hyrule Castle. In the four months he had spent at the palace he had learned that it was very unwise to keep Queen Zelda waiting. He tightened the straps on his ceremonial leather bracers and straitened the collar of his white, dress tunic. The Red Owl of Hyrule blazed like a fire on his chest. He ran his leather gloved fingers through his unruly blond hair and fidgeted with the handle of the ceremonial rapier that hung by his side. He picked up his pace and his black cape billowed out behind him as he rounded a corner and almost ran strait into his wife Malon.

Malon's red hair was done up in a bun at the back of her head and two twisting locks hung down in front of her long, pointed ears. She wore a black gown trimmed with silver and dark velvet gloves on which her silver wedding band shone brilliantly.

"Oh!" She exclaimed as Link rounded the corner. "Link! Where have you been? Zelda is about to make the announcement!" The couple hurried to the gilt doors that led into Zelda's throne room. They could hear Zelda still making a speech, as she had a habit of doing, and so they paused. Malon turned to her husband and straitened his tunic and fidgeted with his cape. She brushed the long hairs out of his sky blue eyes and smiled with satisfaction.

"This is a very important day for us." She admonished him.

"Yes I know." Link replied, smiling down at his nervous wife.

"Really Link." She said, her voice ringing with excitement. "You'll be the first man to receive the Knighthood of the Royal Family in three hundred years!"

"Yes." Link repeated. "I know. It's...it's really great. I mean it's more than I could have ever hoped for...for us." Malon's eyes seemed far away as she stared blankly at the red owl on Link's chest.

"Malon?" He murmured. "Are you alright?"

"Yes...Oh! I'm sorry!" She gasped with a quiet laugh. "I just, spaced out for a moment. I'm fine." From behind the door Link heard Zelda announce his name.

"It's time." He breathed.

"Should we go in?" Malon asked coyly.

"It's too late to turn back now." Link replied with a smile. He kissed her lips lightly and pushed open the doors. A crowd of Hylians filled the great hall. There were also Gorons, headed By King Darunia Flamefist, and Zoras led by Queen Ruto. There were even a few of Link's old friends from the Kokiri forest, looking a child like as the day he left them. Malon took Link's arm and they strode up the red carpet in the center of the room. All eyes were on the young couple as they made their way to the throne where Zelda stood flanked by her advisor and bodyguard, Impa of the Shiekah. As they reached the steps of the dais Malon released his arm and walked to the side. Link climbed up the steps to face Zelda. He Bowed and drew hi rapier, dropping to one knee and bowing his head. Zelda touched the blade of the rapier to her lips and gently tapped each of Link's shoulders.

"Arise." She commanded. Link stood and faces his Queen. Zelda handed him the weapon which he held by his side in his left hand. The Queen took his head in her hands and gently kissed his forehead. "Thus do I name thee, Link Foresthelm, Knight of Hyrule." A deafening cheer went up from the guests as Link turned to face them. He held his hand out to Malon who ran to him and took hold of it. He pulled her into a passionate Kiss and the crowd cheered ever louder.

Many friends approached Link that night. He was at the punch bowl getting drinks for Malon and himself when he felt a hardy clap on the back that almost made him puke.

"Many congratulations Brother!" King Darunia's booming voice sounded out. Link slowly regained his breath and choked out,

"Thanks Darunia."

"Yeah." Darunia's son Link, named for the newly knighted hero, added in. "I wanna be just like you!"

"I thought you wanted to be just like me!" Darunia cried in mock disappointment. The young Goron took some time to think it out.

"Well I wanna be as big and strong as you daddy, and as cool and tough as uncle Link." Darunia laughed heartily and lifted his young son onto his shoulders.

"It's okay son." He said, prodding his leathery stomach. "I can't think of anyone who I'd rather you look up to." The Goron ruler pounded away into the crowd laughing uproariously with the other party goers. Link watched them go with a sigh.

"It's difficult isn't it?" Link turned and found himself facing his golden haired Queen.

"Oh! Zelda. What do you mean." The tall princess motioned towards the Goron king and his son.

"Being his role model. You always have to think that what you're doing could effect his life greatly. He really looks up to you."

"You seem to know quite a bit about it." Link commented absently.

"Well." Zelda replied. "As Queen my first duty is to be a role model. A role model for my people and for my country."

"I'm sorry." Link apologized. "I didn't mean to be rude, but I'm just a little over loaded by it all."

"It's understandable." Zelda agreed. "But try not to worry about such things tonight. This night is for you and Malon. Enjoy yourself for a change." The golden haired Queen smiled gently and mingled into the crowd. Link followed suit, wandering idly in and out of the party guests, accepting handshakes and congratulations from friends and, sometimes, complete strangers. He found Malon seated at a small table by herself. He lay her punch glass next to her and sat on the chair opposite hers. The two Hylians sat in silence for a moment, sipping their drinks and letting the party noise filter out.

A light and airy Hylian Waltz began to play and Link stood courteously offering Malon his hand.

"Shall we?" He suggested. Malon took his hand and he escorted her to the center of the throne room where a circle was clearing to allow the dancers a space to waltz in. Link and Malon danced in silence at the center of the floor until the music drew to a close. Malon went off to converse with Impa, the two had become close friends after their imprisonment. In Impa Malon found a reliable friend with whom she could share her deepest fears, and feelings. Not that she did not share such things with Link, but she found it helpful to have a third party to share her thoughts with.

The party had been going for several hours and Link had not seen Malon for a considerable time. He made his way to where Impa stood, her arms crossed across her armored chest.

"Impa." He called as he came up to her. "Have you seen Malon? I don't know where she is?"

"She went to your rooms." Impa replied. "She said she didn't feel well." Link's brow furrowed. "Link?" Impa queried. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah...yeah it's fine." Link replied distractedly, concern evident in his voice. "She was acting strangely earlier. I wonder what's bothering her." He turned and looked towards the door.

"Listen." He requested. "If Zelda asks, tell her I went to see how she's doing. To tell you the truth, I may turn in early tonight myself."

"I will be sure to relay your message." Impa promised. Link thanked her and made his way to the door. As he made his way down the tapestried corridors of the castle he loosened his collar and unbuckled the leather bracers and yanked off the gloves. In a way he was glad for an excuse to leave. He had always been a bit of a loner, even as a child in the forest and he preferred the company of one or two friends to a room stuffed to the brim of people he barely knew. He came, at last, to the doorway into he an Malon's personal chambers. When the couple were married, Zelda had a small section of the castle set aside as a home for them. It had a comfortable bedroom with a warm fireplace for the winter and autumn months, a kitchen where Malon could prepare her own meals, and a cozy sitting room with a bookshelf and a velvet sofa.

Link pulled open the door and quietly stepped inside, throwing his cape onto the sofa. He made his way through the livingroom and into the bedroom. Malon's black gown lay hung over a chair and her velvet gloves lay discarded on the floor. Link sighed as he saw her still form in the bed, the covers pulled up to her chin and her breast rising and falling with each breath. He stripped out of his dress tunic, hanging it in the mahogany wardrobe.

He took a moment to acknowledge another piece of clothing. A travel-worn, green tunic, stitched and restiched hung there. He felt the seem along the right sleeve and the scar that ran across his right arm. Reminders of a battle with a grim enemy. An enemy who's evil ways almost cost him his own life and the lives of his closest friends. He kicked off the black, leather boots and gently climbed into bed, trying hard not to wake his sleeping bride. He gently brushed her cheek with his lips and she smiled and murmured in her sleep.

* * *

**Ooooooh...what's wrong with Malon. Will it have something to do with Link's quest? Or is it something I threw in without purpose because I'm a sucky writer? Find out next time you make your way into the crappy fiction world of Nega Link the Nefarious.**


	2. Malon's Revalation

**It's morning in Hyrule. Perhaps the light of day shall spread some light on what the acctual confilict of the story will be and/or why Link's wife is acting so strangely.**

* * *

Link awoke early the next morning. Zelda had selected him to join her small council before he was knighted and he chose to accept. He would have done otherwise, but Malon convinced him that it was a good idea and he realized that it would be good for him to help Zelda in solving the country's problems. Plus he was only called upon to council in matters of war or rebellion. It concerned him that he was being called to council this day. Malon was still asleep when he prepared to leave. This concerned him because she was, as a rule, an early riser.

But he decided to dismiss it and made his way down the long corridor and across the main hall to the council chamber. Seated around a table-wide map of Hyrule were Zelda, Impa, General Hiro of the Hylian army, and a young Gerudo woman in green silk clothing.

"Link," Zelda said as he came through the door. "Thank you for coming. You know General Hiro of course."

"Always a pleasure." Link smiled, shaking Hiro's calloused hand warmly.

"And this," Zelda continued, motioning towards the Gerudo. "Is Nashazai, an Emissary from the Gerudo."

"Lady Nabooru speaks of you often." Nashazai spoke, fluttering her painted eyelids seductively. Link bowed low.

"The Queen honors me with her kind words." He hated to be so stuffy and ceremonial, but he had learned a few things about the customs held close to heart of some cultures in his quests. "I suppose I'll find out anyway, but, exaclty why was I called here?" Link asked. Hiro tapped the section of the map portraying the Gerudo valley with his naked dagger.

"That's why." He replied grimly. "Nabooru reports that there has been a rebellious faction rising up lately in the Gerudo Valley. They call themselves the "Legions of Dragmire."

"Oh dear goddesses!" Link groaned. "I should have seen this coming. They aren't, by any chance, Ganondorf's old supporters, risen up to avenge his defeat and claim their rightful rulership of Hyrule?"

"Nothing quite so extreme yet." Nashazai replied. At the moment they are little more than a fanatical cult, led by Ganondorf's sister, Shegrasha. She was angered when Nabooru was chosen as Queen of the Gerudo. She believes that it should be _her_ right. But Nabooru's claim to the throne is stronger, as she has the people's support and she was Ganondorf's second in command, though she plotted to overthrow him."

"Our worries are that Shegrasha will draw to many Gerudo to her side and overthrow Nabooru. Nabooru intends for the peace treaties to hold, without her on the throne the Gerudo would be free to attack at any time."

"Wouldn't eliminating Shegrasha solve the problem?" Link suggested. Impa shook her silver head in disapproval of Link plan.

"I would not advise such a plan." She said, speaking for the first time. "Slaying Shegrasha man be considered a sign of Hylian aggression. Rather than eliminating the problem we would be creating a Martyr and her list of supporters would continue to grow."

"We have spent much time discussing how _not _to solve the problem." Zelda broke in. "But we have spent little time deciding how to solve the problem. What we need is a solution that will not lead to war. But will preserve the safety of the people."

"My only suggestion." Link began. "Would be to hang back and see how it plays out. We don't know wether Shegrasha's words bear any weight, and we don't know if her fanaticism will create anything more than a mild uprising, easily quelled by Nabooru's superior forces. But in any event I think Impa is right. Rash action will only lead to bad ends. We shouldn't incite violence, but if it's war they want, it's war we'll give them."

Impa admired Link spirit. He had grown much in his many years away from Hyrule. And even in his few months here she had seen changes in his character. The responsibilities of marriage had effected him greatly. In his time with Malon he had switched from the battle weary traveler to the caring husband. Impa looked forward to continuing her silent vigil over the growing hero as the years passed them both by.

Later on the same day found Link outside in the Castle gardens. Castle folk came to the gardens very rarely and Link enjoyed the peace and quiet. He grew his long steel sword from the scabbard on his back. It was a beautiful weapon, a wedding gift from King Darunia. The Goron chieftain had spent an entire week folding and refolding the steel into one of the finest blades that link had ever wielded.

The blade of the weapon was magnificent. It's cruel double edge waisting at the tip to a razor point. A carefully ground blood channel ran up almost the full length of the blade, reducing the weight considerably. The handle was long enough that he could wield it with two hands if necessary, but balanced enough that one handed combat was easily achievable. Link blessed the blade to his forehead and began his daily exercise.

He swung the blade around himself in slowly arcing patterns of silver. The blade spun faster and faster, picking up speed as he switched it repeatedly from one hand to the next. He brought the blade even closer to himself, spinning it within an inch of his pointed ears. Using the momentum of his swing he danced forward, spinning in the air and stabbing backwards under his arm. He whipped the blade forward in a vicious uppercut. The momentum carried his sword around in three wide circles and stabbed forward with a lunge and a cry.

He turned again, spinning the sword in his hand so that he now held the handle upside down, the blade and steel hilt protruding from the bottom of his fist. He whipped the sword left and right, spinning along with it's movements the blade held close to his body. At last he gripped the handle with both hands and leapt into the air with a final outcry.

"Hyaa!" He embedded the blade deep in the loamy soil and grass. Link drew his sword from the earth and wiped the dirt from the keen edged blade with an old rag that he carried tied to his scabbard. He sheathed the blade behind his back and became aware of two deep blue eyes watching him. He turned to find himself facing his radiant wife. In the light of the October sun, her hair took on a luminous quality. Link smiled sheepishly at the idea of Malon seeing his practice session.

As he drew near to her he could see a strange look on her face. Her sapphire eyes sparkled and her face beamed with some sort of inner joy.

"You look beautiful." Link breathed as he took her up in his muscular arms. She lay her ear against his chest and breathed lightly.

"Oh, Link." She breathed, her voice ringing with excitment. "Something wonderful is happening! I'm going to have a baby!"

* * *

**GASP! SHOCK AND AWE! SEVERAL OTHER SURPRISED ADJECTIVES NOUNS AND EXCLAMATIONS! That explains quite a bit. So now we have a conflict AND the reason for Malon's strange behaviour. Am I insane, or am I a genius? Find out next time. Ciao.**


	3. A Touching Interlude

**Oi. Thisn's just a short, as Shadow put it, "Chappie".**

**Special Ed: Thanks for the support. I hope you keep reading.**

**jiminycricketX: Even if you are my brother, flamers will be flamed. Mine' yo' tung chail'!**

**Shadow: Chappies? Is Link a cowboy now? Keep reading, it'll get better...maybe.**

* * *

Link was dumbstruck. He gazed down at his wife's gleaming blue eyes, they were filled with joy. For the longest time the hero could not say a word. When he at last could catch his breath he hoarsely whispered,

"Malon! You're...you're...?" The red haired beauty nodded happily.

"Yes, Link." She murmured. "I'm pregnant. Impa told me, I was visiting and I had a dizzy spell. She examined me and, well, April."

"Six months!" Link exclaimed happily. "Oh baby that's fantastic" He hugged her close, feeling her warm run through his whole body. She laughed lightly.

"You called me _baby_."

"Oh. Well um...how convenient." Link stammered. He felt almost as if he were drunk, without the blurred vision.

Queen Zelda was overjoyed to hear the news. She immediately began to make arrangements for a shower and setting up a place for Malon to give birth with all the most advanced medical attention that money could buy. Malon took it all in stride, but Link could see that something bothered her. That night as he lay stretched be side her he leaned up on one elbow and faced her. She was turned away from him, laying on one side and staring unhappily at the wall.

"What's wrong?" He asked, stroking her silky, red hair.

"I don't know." She murmured softly.

"It's Zelda isn't it?" Link asked knowingly. Malon rolled over on her back and gazed up into his caring eyes.

"No." She replied. "It's not Zelda, I know she has the best intentions but..."

"But what?"

"It's all this excitement. All the medical intervention and birth experts. It's all so mechanical, so..starched. I always imagined that it would be more natural, you know? More free." Link listened intently to Malon's words. He lay his hand gently on her thin stomach,'not for much longer!' He realized with a smirk.

"Listen Malon." He replied gently. "This is your baby. And You should be free to have your baby, wherever and however you want. Now one can tell you otherwise. Not Zelda, not Impa, nobody. I'll go with whatever you feel is right. I want you to know that. I'll always be there for you. I promise."

Tears welled up in Malon's eyes as Link spoke and she threw her arms around his neck, kissing his lips lovingly.

"Thank you." She whispered. "I love you so much."

* * *

**Oh my God! That was painful! For guy, putting this much sap in my stories is very, VERY, _VERY_ hard. But THE SHOW MUST GO ON! Even if I totally embarass myself.**


	4. No more writer's block

**Sorry about that little interlude. **

(For anyone who didn't know,I had very very bad writer's block.)

**The story will now continue as ussual.**


	5. Danger in the Night

**Well, soooo sorry for the long delay. But chapter five is finaly up. Plenty of romance for the laidies and a little bit of mystery for the guys.**

**Speaking of which,toHammermaster. I'm a guy, not a girl. I just write good romance. On with the show...!**

* * *

News was slim within the next months. Relays between Hyrule and Gerudo slowed to almost a halt. Whenever a messenger from the Gerudo did make it to Hyrule, Nabooru maintained that she had the situation under control. Several members of the Hylian council were pushing Zelda to occupy the wayward desert. But out of respect for Nabooru's wishes she maintained her position of Neutrality. Link was quite often asked to attend such meetings.

The back and forth between the outspoken councilors was mindblowingly painful. The headstrong opinions of the younger members deflecting off of the aged wisdom of the elders. Link was, however, surprised to see that it was the younger, greener, councilors that supported Zelda's bid for peace, whereas many of the older members called for military force. Needless to say, the constant argument and bickering of the council solved nothing.

One of many of these several hour long meetings had just drawn to a close. Link strode at a frustratedly rapid pace down the stone corridor that led to he and Malon's apartment. The stained glass windows that lined the walls cast strange colored patterns across his face as he rushed past. As he came to the heavy door he quickly leapt through it and slammed it shut behind him, drawing the bolt as if to lock out the troubles of the world.

Malon was seated in a cushioned chair by the open window. A woven wool shawl wrapped around her shoulders to ward of the cold, November air. As Link entered the room she turned to face him. She had a dreamy, far-away look in her sapphire eyes. Now into her fifth month of pregnancy she was beginning to show many physical signs, not the least of which was the, now clearly visible, bulge of her rapidly expanding abdomen. Link threw his formal cape onto the bed and came over to the window, leaning down to gently kiss Malon's peach lips.

"How do you feel?' He asked quietly as he pulled up a chair and sat facing her.

"I feal wonderful she replied softly as she thoughtfully rubbed her bulging stomach. It jerked slightly and she smiled. "He's his father's son." She mused. "Always on the move. Sometimes I can't sleep at night he kicks so much." Link lay a gentle hand on her warm stomach.

"He's strong!" He murmured as his unborn child kicked his hand. "Just like his mother." Malon laughed gently at Link's comment. The happy sound pealed over Link's ear like the ringing of a pure, silver bell.

"Are you alright?" Malon asked suddenly, gazing into his pale, drawn face. "You look tired."

"I'm fine." Link replied, pulling a wry smile. "Just tense. The council meetings are a nightmare It's exhausting." His weary head fell back and he released a shuddering sigh.

Malon slowly rose to her feet and made her way behind link's chair, she lay her soft, white hands on his shoulders and gently massaged them. Link almost immediately began to fell the tension in his body and mind melting away under her loving touch. She slowly bent down and brushed the tip of his pointed ear with her lips. Link stood and faced his red haired bride. He gently took her unblemished face in his hands and drew her into a long and passionate kiss.

The young couple held each other close, her swelling stomach pressed against his muscled abdomen, for what seemed Like an eternity. As they drew apart Link smiled lovingly.

"Am I the luckiest man alive, or am I just dreaming?" he sighed. Malon stroked his strong chest.

"Just because I'm getting a little rounded out doesn't mean that I can't relax and...pleasure, my hero." She batted her long lashes seductively and pulled him into an even more passionate kiss.

"Brr." Link shivered, climbing out from under the covers to close the window. He pulled a simple shirt on over his bare chest and ran his fingers through his tousled hair. "November chill." He shuddered as he pulled the heavy window shut. "I'll try to light a fire." link labored over the fireplace for several minutes and soon had a comfortable blaze roaring on the hearth. Malon remained in the bed, the sheets clasped loosely about her bare shoulders. As Link turned to return to the bedroom there was an urgent knock at the door.

Link opened it to reveal a pale palace guard.

"My lord, you must come quickly! There has been an attempt on the queens life!" Without a word Link threw a robe about his shoulders and grabbed his sword from a hook on the wall. He and the soldier raced down the long, main hall of the castle.

"Who is with her?" Link asked.

"Lady Impa." The soldier replied. " She would not leave her for anything." Link and the soldier burst through the door to find Impa standing over a very pale Zelda in a cushioned chair. Her face was drawn and distraught and she wrung and handkerchief in her hands.

"What happened?" Link asked.

"I do not know yet. She has been to hysterical to speak. Impa replied. Link waited until Zelda had calmed down slightly and she explained everything. She had been asleep in bed when a masked figure threw her to the floor and pressed a dagger to her throat. Her outcry brought Impa running and the assassin leapt out of the window before he could finish the job. An alarm was sounded and Link had been sent for emidiatly.

After speaking to Impa for some time Link returned to his room. Malon paced back and forth before the fire in a trailing silk gown and looked up with concern as he entered.

"Is she alright?" She asked. Link nodded as he pulled on a pair of boots, a tunic, and belted his sword to his back.

"She's fine." He replied, pulling his green hat into place. "Just a little rattled. I'm going to spend the night over there. I'll guard outside and Impa'll guard inside. Do you mind?"

Malon shook her head and smiled at him.

"You look cute in that hat fairy boy. But it doesn't match that tunic at all."

Link laughed and gently kissed her pale cheek. As he made his way down the hall to Zelda's room he said a silent prayer that she'd be safe.

**

* * *

Well there it is. Some plot at last. AlthoughI think I'm ina little over my head with the whole Pregnancy thing. We'll see how it goes. If you review this story, and it doesn't make you uncomfortable to talk about it, I'd like to know how much of an impact you think Malon's pregnancy should have on the story.**


	6. She won't hurt anyone any more

**Alrighty then. Yet another chapter up. This is much better than writer's block. (mimics shooting himself in the head) Thanks for all the input! It's nice to see that my stories aren't as painfully mediocer as they seem.**

* * *

The night passed uneventfully. The assassin did not return and the castle slept peacefully all through what was left of the night. As dawn broke Link began a thorough investigation of Zelda's room. His eyes pried into all corners and drawers looking for anything out of place or mysterious

As he came to the window he saw a tiny piece of black fabric caught on a nail jutting out from the wooden window frame. Link gingerly unhooked the small patch and brought it over to Impa who was going through Zelda's personal documents in search of anything missing.

"Impa, look at this." He said as he neared her. Impa lay down the parchment she had been scrutinizing and lifted the fabric before her eyes.

"Gerudo silk." She replied after a few minutes of study. "Stained in blood!"

Link took the fabric from her hand and walked over to the window.

"When the assassin leapt from the window she caught her arm on this nail and cut it badly. There is blood on the nail and woodwork as well."

"Assuming the assassin _is _a girl." Impa corrected.

"She is." Link nodded confidently in his own conclusion. "The Gerudo don't let anyone but their own where their silk. And the only male Gerudo we know of has been locked in the sacred realm for almost three years."

"That's true." Impa replied. She noted the fire in Link's eyes when he spoke of the devilish Gerudo chieftain. She knew that each night he prayed that the sages seal would hold the dark lord away forever.

"This doesn't help us much." Link reasoned. "But it does tell us that the Legions of Dragmire are getting more daring."

"We shall have to post extra guards." Impa remarked. "And perhaps send a battalion of soldiers to the Gerudo Valley to help qualm the rebellion."

"That's probably a good idea." Link replied. "Run it by Zelda and see what she thinks. She may have had a scare but if there's one thing I'll give her, she sure knows how to look after her kingdom." He turned towards the door. "Don't let it be too openly know what you're planning to do." He warned. "We could very easily have spies within our very walls." He stepped through the door and was gone. Impa was silent, staring at the back of the engraved door. She did not even consider questioning Link's orders. She was sure that he knew what he was doing.

Link and Malon strode down the time-worn drawbridge of Hyrule castle. They were both clad in simple garb, not wishing to attract attention in the crowded market place. Link was something of a celebrity within the lower circles of Castletown city. Young boys tried to impress him with feats of arms with wooden sticks and young women fluttered their eyelids and paled when he glanced in their direction.

Link often joined in with the boys, dueling with their faux weapons and teaching them new moves he had learned in his travels, but the girls he tried to avoid. He had always been uncomfortable around some women and that was still the case. As they made their way across the outer field and into the market Malon noted with concern that Link wore his sword over his back. Link caught her sidelong glances at the weapon and tried to dispel her fears with a carefree smile. But he could not hide the apprehension behind his eyes.

He tried to take a break from his constant worrying and enjoy his visit to the marketplace. Malon became involved in a conversation with some of the other village women and so Link wandered off on his own, admiring the well stocked stands of leather workers and armorers. He paused to admire a pair of finely crafted leather bracers. The arm pieces were studded with delicately engraves silver tacks and the leather had been cut with skill in the shape of the Hylian Red Owl.

"How much are these Loren?" Link asked the burly leather worker that sat behind the stand.

"Oh well, let's see now Link." The deep chested man stroked his red beard thoughtfully. "For you, thirty rupees. Only the best for Hyrule's newest knight." Link tossed the burly man a purple rupee and began to strap the bracers to his arms.

"Keep the change." He ordered suavely. Loren smiled and shook his head.

"I can't accept this Link." He protested trying to hand the jewel back. Link closed Loren's fingers over the rupee's smooth surface and nodded.

"Yes you can. Consider it a tip. I can afford it." Loren rolled his eyes and shoved the rupee into the leather pouch at his side.

"Alright." He agreed. "For your sake."

"Than you." Link replied comically.

"How's that wife and babe of yours doin'?" Loren asked casually.

"Oh, Malon's fine." Link replied. "She handling the pregnancy pretty well all things considered."

"Didn't she feel like joinin' you today?" Loren asked.

"No, no she's here." Link replied. "She's over..." Link gazed around the market place trying to pin point his wife's location. Her red hair was easily spotted in the crowd of colors. She was talking earnestly with someone. When Link saw who it was his face darkened. It was Nashazai, the Gerudo emissary. She seemed to be drawing Malon aside into a dark alleyway. As she turned to follow the ranch girl in Link saw all to clearly a white bandage that wrapped around her upper arm.

"I have to go!" Link cried and he raced across the market place.

"Wait!" Loren called after him. "My wife knitted your baby this little bonnet...!" His voice was drowned by the alarms going off in Link head. His vision was a red haze as his eyes fixed themselves on the dark alley. He drew the sword from his back and cried aloud causing the marketers to scramble in mass confusion and fear. As Link stormed ingot he alley his darkest fears were affirmed.

Nashazai had her hand around Malon's throat, pinning her to the wall. In the other hand she gripped a dagger that was poised above Malon's bulging abdomen. Link did not think, he did not pause, he simply let fly. The shimmering sword flew through the air in a deadly spin and lodged itself in Nashazai's throat. Blood spurted on Malon's face as the force of the Blow through the Gerudo to the ground.

Tears of fear streamed down Malon's bloodless cheeks and Link rushed to her, taking her in his arms and gently stroking her hair.

"It's alright." he whispered. "It's alright, I'm here."

"The baby!" Malon sobbed hysterically. "She was trying to kill the baby!"

"Don't worry." Link reassured her, staring down at the Gerudo's twisted corpse. "She won't hurt anyone anymore."

* * *

**Ooooh! Gore! Plot twist! Exclamation points! New bracers!**

**(for those of you who don't know, a bracer is a peice of armor that protects your lower arm.)**

**Please R&R folks.**

**Special thanks to:**

**Secial Ed (My number one fan.)**

**Hammermaster (It's nice to know there are christians out there besides myself. ;-D)**

**Shadow of Thunder (Thanks for reading it in the first place.)**

**Fanman17 (thanks for the support. I'll read your stories when I get around to it. (although I ussually stray from "Return of Gannondorf stories.) But I will read yours.)**

**Shadow (Thanks for teaching me the word "Chappies" It rox my sox.)**

**No thanks to:**

**JiminycricketX (Hey! He's my brother! I'm alowed!)**


	7. The Plan Revealed

**Okay. For starters, Special Ed: Nashazai is an emmisary from Nabooru who appeared in the second chapter.**

**Hammermaster: Thanks for your opinion, but I find that more realistic violence helps to highten the sinister realizm of what Hyrule is going through at this point in time. I appreciate your reasons though, I'm afraid I've been a little jaded by movies like Braveheart, Kingdom of Heaven, and Lord of the Rings.**

**Now that all that crud is over with let's get on to the story.**

* * *

Link quickly rushed Malon back to Hyrule castle after explaining to a village guard what had happened. He requested that the body be taken away and that no one should be allowed to enter the alley. There was no need to instill any kind of panic.

Link told Impa and Zelda what had happened and shared his theory on the Gerudo's interest in his family.

"They know that I'm in favor of sending troops to the valley, it's exactly what they want to happen." He said, his face dark. "By killing Malon and our child they intended to push me to towards a decision."

"But the final decision is really mine." Zelda argued. "Why are they pressuring you?"

"Because they want Link to go to the valley as well." Impa theorized. "They intend to start a war Zelda. And they want to kill Link early because they know of the people's respect and admiration for him. If Link leads the army of Hyrule the men will fight with more fervor and passion because they will see him doing so." There was a long silence as the three figures pondered their next move. At last Link broke the silence.

"Nashazai claimed to be an emissary from queen Nabooru." He said. "But this paper proves otherwise." He drew a bloodstained parchment from his belt. "I found this in her bag." Link explained. "Read it.

Impa took the paper from Link's hand and examined it. She read the message aloud.

_"In order to obtain our goals the wife and child of the hero must be terminated. Use precaution and do not fail me again. If you do it would be better for you to kill yourself rather than return to me." _

"That proves that Nashazai is responsible for the attempt on your life as well as Malon and the child's." Link said to Zelda. "I have the feeling that Nabooru and her supporters have been routed. We can't be sure and we dare not send any troops to the valley."

"What should we do then?" Zelda questioned, her brow creased in deep thought.

"I'll go to the valley." Link replied. "I'll infiltrate the fortress, find out what's going on, and we'll se where we can go from there."

"I cannot allow this." Zelda ruled. "It is precisely what Shegrasha wants."

"But Shegrasha doesn't know that Nashazia failed." Impa interjected. "She will be expecting a large military force ratherthan..."

"A lone infiltrator." Link finished Impa's sentence.

"We will send someone else." Zelda suggested.

"I'm the best infiltrator in Hyrule and you know it." Link replied. "I'll make it out okay, don't worry."

Zelda sighed and stared into Link's confident eyes. "Very well." she whispered finally, her resolve crumbling. "When do you intend to leave?"

"Immediately." Link replied.

* * *

Link quietly entered his apartment, closing the door gently so as not wake Malon from sleep. After the ordeal in the marketplace she had felt I'll and had bathed and went to bed. She had slept through most of the afternoon and into the night. Link quietly changed out of his palace clothes and into his familiar traveling gear. The green tunic still fit well although it had been sewn and resewn many times to repair the damage it had received in Link's countless battles.

He then pulled on a faithful old pair of round toed boots ans strapped his supple new bracers in place on his lower arms. He threw his sword on a belt over his shoulder and pulled his green cap firmly onto his head. As he turned to leave Malon moved in her sleep and he turned to gaze down at her. A pang of fear rocked his stomach. What if he did not return? What if he was killed?

He sat himself at a small oak desk and slowly scribed a letter of farewell. In it he explained his plan and apologized in the event that he was killed. In it he told her that if he did not return within a year that she should remarry and forget him. He lay the note on the side table and lay on top of it his silver triforce pendant, a symbol of their marriage.

He quickly left the room. He knew he should have woken her and explained things himself. But for the hero of time, courageous as he was, this was one thing he could not face.

Malon silently watched him go. She had not been asleep, but feigned to be so when she saw the look on Link's face. As he left she slowly rose and read his hastily written letter. A single tear rolled down her cheek. Link was not an eloquent writer, but his simple words wrenched her heart. She rose and walked to the window as Link rode out of the main castle gate into the night.

"My heart goes with you, my love." She whispered. "Should you live or die it is you I shall love, you and no other."

* * *

**Geez! Sorry for all the short chappies! I promise that the next one will be longer and will feature some of that good ol' Link in the green tunic adventure hack n' slash that we've all come to know and love.**


	8. sorry

**I am the last person who want's to have to tell you this. But I'm going to be gone until the 16th of october. I'll try to update as soon as i get back.**

**I'm such a jerk.**


	9. A Fly on the Wall

**Holy Smokes! I'm sooooooo sorry for the suuuuuuper long delay. I have had the most insane bought with writer's block. I just couldn't bring myself towrite. phew. But I'm back. Sorry this one's so short, but for any of you who are still reading I'm sure it's welcome.**

* * *

Link crept across the old log bridge that spanned the small stream at the entrance of the Gerudo valley. He was cautious not to make any noise with his heavy boots as he made his way across. Up ahead he could barely make out the forms of two Gerudo guards stationed before the old wooden bridge that allowed crossing over the Zora's River that ran far below. Link was prepared for this he notched an aroww to his bow and took careful aim. He left it go with a swish and it whizzed through the air embedding itself between the first guard's eyes. Before she knew what had happened the second guard was felled by an aroww in the back as she bent to aid her dead companion.

Link grimly stepped over the prostrate forms. He hated doing it. With every life he took his heart felt heavier. But it was necessary and so he continued to kill. As he crossed the wide bridge he strapped his bow to his quiver and loosened the sword in his scabbard. The moon was black this night, and clouds obscured the stars. He could not have picked a better night if he had tried.

As he entered the wide courtyard of the Gerudo fortress he encountered two more guards. He clung to the wall, hopping that the dark cloak that draped around him would hide him from view. He slowly bent and picked up a sizeable pebble. When the guards heads were turned he threw it across the courtyard. The clattering that followed caused both guards to move alertly out of his path. This is precisely what Link wanted. He crept across the pathway to a set of stairs cut in the wall that lead to the courtyard's upper level.

He smirked, he had not had to do this in quite some time. The courtyard was dimly lit by torches embedded in the ground and he knew that this would be the most difficult part. Although his makeshift distraction had decoyed many of the guards a few of them still patrolled the area warily. Link had to time his movement's precisely. The guards paced back and forth in a disciplined manner. If he timed it right he could dash across the courtyard to the fortress itself and still be out of earshot and out of sight of the guards.

He saw his opening and he took it. He hurriedly dashed across the courtyard and rolled behind two wooden crates. One of the guards seemed to tense and began to make her way towards the crates. Link ducked into the shadow of the doorway behind him as the guard examined the area warily. At last she began to walk away.

The interior of the Gerudo fortress was dimly lit with iron lamps that hung from the ceiling. As Link ventured further in he became aware of a loud voice that seemed to come from somewhere up ahead. He could not hear the words that were said but he could tell that they were spoken with passion. Link ducked behind an engraved pillar as three Gerudo soldiers walked past. They were going in the direction of the voice. As soon as they were out of the room he followed them, still being sure not to make any noise as his feet carried him across the flagstone floor. As he neared the doorway to what appeared to be a large audience chamber he threw his hood over his head, hoping that the Gerudo cloak would conceal him in the crowd of dessert natives.

He melted into the crowd of bustling a whispering Gerudo warriors. Looking up he saw a raised pedestal at one end of the wide gallery. Upon it stood a commanding figure. Shegrasha Dragmire, in all her queenlike glory. She wore a long ceremonial cape that seemed to be crafted of ebony horse hide and it shone in the torchlihgt. She was clad in the skimpy garb common amongst the Gerudo her a black leather top and low cut black silk pants left her toned abdomen clearly visible. But most imposing of all was her magnificent headdress crafted of the black and blood red plumage of some wild bird.

She had a keen face, her long, thin and sharply pointed nose set between large emerald eyes. Her lips were colored with some dark substance and from her ears there hung magnificent gold earrings set with large rubies.

Her gold ringed hands were fists that she shook in the air as she spoke. Link, finding an inconspicuous place in the corner of the room, listened intently to her words.

"My sisters! Long have the Hylian dogs held the fertile lands to the east! Is it not our turn?" A roar of approval went up from their midst. "We have done away with the unbeliever and her rabble. And soon we shall have our vengeance for our great lord felled at the hands of a pale faced infidel!." Link almost smirked. An old proverb came to him about a fly on the wall. Shegrasha continued her tirade. "On that one Infidel shall my own wrath fall. Even now he begins to feel the pain of his folly, for if Nashazai's task is complete then his babe and young wife lie dead!" A cheer went up from the crowd. Link's fists clenched in anger but he maintained control. "And so our plan moves on. Even now a strong company of Hylian soldiers may be drawing ever nearer. Now is the time to let loose your lust for male blood. For the blood of those who rid us of the only pure man to live, our king, my brother!"

Link had heard all he needed to hear. Without a word he stole out of the hall. As he began to make his way out of the door a shrill voice called out,

"You! Why do you not stay and listen?" A Gerudo soldier made her way towards him shouting a drawing attention to his presence. Link swore through his teeth and dashed from the hall. Chances were that there were not many guards at this time. The last words he heard from the great hall were Shegrasha's.

"Capture the spy!" Link dashed down the long, badly lit corridor. The sound of many voices and footfalls were heard behind him. Link threw all his power into his thumping legs, trying to outdistance the pursuers but the Gerudo soldiers were much more fleet of foot. Just as the end was in sight he heard a strange twanging sound. He knew it well, but before he could react her felt a shattering, piercing blow to the shoulder. He knew without looking. A black feathered arrow protruded from his shoulder. Before he could even gasp in pain their strong hands were upon him.

Link was in the hands of the enemy.

* * *

**Gasp! Shock and Awe! What will happen next. Let's hope that writer's block doesn't keep us from finding out.**


	10. Cast into the Sands

**Boom baby! I'm back! Quite sorry for the long hiatus. o.O But I have been dealing with a potentialy fatal bought of writer's block! But I'm all better now and i have a new chappie! A wee bit longer than the last ones and with quite a bit of exposiroty crud. Enjoy!**

* * *

Link was pulled roughly to his feet. The arrow in his shoulder was roughly pulled loose and he was dragged by the Gerudo guards that held him to the black shod feet of Shegrasha Dragmire herself.

"Who is this scum?" She asked coldly. The guards ripped the hood and cloak off of Link's head. The gathered Gerudo gasped. Shegrasha shied away, her face as mask of rage. But at last she smiled wickedly, her sharp incisors showing clearly.

"Is there any Gerudo here who does not know this man?" She cried to her followers. Enraged cries filled the cavernous halls as hundreds of voices took up the cry.

"Killer! Infidel! Monster!" Link was amazed. These people had believed so strongly in Ganondorf's cause that they considered him a murderer!

"Stand on your feet." Shegrasha spat. The guards released Link and he roughly stood, setting a cold stare on the Gerudo chieftain. "Well then." Shegrasha said threateningly. "Are you here for your vengeance?" She asked, a cruel smile hovering around the corners of her mouth. "Revenge for your wife?" Link smiled and shook his head.

"No." He stated calmly. "I just came to tell you that you'll have to try a lot harder than that to piss me off. Bye the way. Your assassin sleeps in a criminal's grave." With his last words his voice deepened. Shegrasha's mouth twisted in a grimace of rage. Link continued.

"You're gonna have to try harder than that if you want to start your war. You can't be sneaky any more. You're gonna have to fight…Like _men_." Shegrasha's mind snapped. She pulled back and struck Link viciously across the face with a bony punch. The metallic taste of warm blood filled his mouth and he spat his own red liquid on the sandy floor.

"What shall we do with this scum?" One of the guards hissed. "I say we send him to his death!"

Shegrasha studied the face of the hero for what seemed like an hour. At long last she raised her hand majestically and cruelly.

"Give him to the sands!" She cried.

* * *

The Gerudo guards dragged the hero out of the fortress and across the sandy courtyard. Many of the others followed in tow, anxious to see this menace to their plans cast into some unknown fate. Link raised his eyes. It was obvious where they were taking him, to the haunted wasteland. His hands were bound and his mouth was gagged. As the Gerudo contingent neared the gates of the wasteland it slowly began to creak open.

"Now!" Shegrasha cried. "Let the very sands that consumed our infidel sisters, consume our greatest foe!" A cheer went up from the crowd. Long boards were laid across the river of sand, a rushing churning river of quicksand separating the fortress from the wastes, where the winds coming down from the mountains ever lashed the landscape with vicious sand storms.

Link was pushed across the boards and thrown face first into the sands. Before he could stand again the boards had been drawn back, cutting him off from the fortress and civilization. Shegrasha seemed to be caught up in some dramatic speech, but the howling winds and stinging sands had rendered it silent.

Raising his bound hands to barely shield his eyes from the stinging hail of sand that slashed at his exposed face and ears he gazed about in vain hopes of finding some sign of the beacon flags placed to guide those lost in the wastes. He stumbled about blindly until, before he could even see that it was there, he crashed headlong into a wooden post. Rubbing his forehead he reached out, feeling his way up the post.

He stared at it hard, but for all his straining he could only barely see it, let alone the others which all stood far beyond his range of vision and had quite obviously been rendered unusable by the whipping winds which had torn the flags from them. The flying sand clogged his nose. He ripped the gag from his mouth and covered his nose and mouth with his hat, using it to filter the sand with continued to lash at him. After struggling for what seemed like hours, but what was really fifteen minutes, he felt his strength giving. It was like running through two foot deep snow in a suit of armor.

At long last he pitched forwards and collapsed in a pile of sand. It the farthest corners of his mind he could hear a voice calling out from across the desert. He could not place it. Suddenly he felt hands on his shoulders. He raised his head to see, to his great surprise, Malon. But it was not her, this Malon seemed far younger, like she had been in those days long ago when he journeyed across the land with no roof but the stars, striving to find the secrets of seven temples that hid at the far corners of the country. There she stood, her goldenrod neckerchief about her shoulders and her flaming hair dancing in the whipping winds. In her thin hands she held a bucket of cool clear water. She knelt and brought it gently to his lips.

"Drink." Her voice came sharp and clear through the howling wind. "And be revived."

* * *

Link awoke covered in a woven blanket. He could not remember anything after taking that one, life-giving, gulp of water. He quickly sat up. His hands were no longer bound and he seemed to be sitting in a long, low roofed cavern of some kind. A crust of bread lay next to him on an earthen plate and he grabbed it, biting into the stale loaf with ravenous force. When he had eaten the whole loaf, which barely filled him, he guzzled from the flask of water that lay nearby and stood and walked, or should I say rose to his knees and crawled, to the mouth of the cavern.

Pushing aside the woven curtains that separated him from whatever lay outside his small cove he gasped. He found himself staring into a wide cavernous hall almost fifty feet square, a number of side tunnels branched off from it's sides and wooden torches lit it's walls. Many Gerudo stood, sat, or walked around within the cavern and large earthen urns of many shapes and sizes lay everywhere.

At first Link thought to hide, but then realized that if they had unbound him and given him food and drink, that they must not want to kill him. 'Unless the food was poisoned.' He thought. 'Then I really would look like and idiot wouldn't I?' Before he could go any further a familiar voice called out.

"Link! Link, you're awake!" Link turned just in time to see a tall woman run up to him. Although her figure was hidden beneath a flowing poncho and a wide straw hat the face was unmistakable.

"Nabooru!" Link cried, embracing the friend whom he had not seen in more than a year. "Where are we? What's happened?"

"So many questions all at once!" Nabooru replied laughingly. Her rich, copper skin was flaking around the nose and her lips were chapped and dry. "Were are in the ancient Gerudo catacombs." She answered with a hint of pride in her voice. "These are ancient tunnels built by our forefathers. They stretch from beneath the Gerudo fortress all the way out to the Desert Colossus."

"How did I get here?" Link gasped. "I was in the desert!"

"We found you out there, face down in the sand." Nabooru said breathlessly. "We had no idea where you came from, or how you got there, but we brought you back here." She pointed a finger towards a wide doorway blocked of with woven curtains. "Just beyond that doorway is the very center of the haunted wasteland." She explained. "I had no idea there was a third entrance, but thank the goddesses we managed to find it, completely by accident." Link gazed around the wide hall. The Gerudo who lounged there seemed to have gained interest in the newcomer. six or seven of them began to move closer. Suddenly Link remembered.

"Shegrasha!" He cried. "Nabooru what happened?" Nabooru's face was grave.

"Shegrasha rallied as many followers as she could. What with the lack of food due to the dry spell and the raging sandstorms becoming more frequent, my popularity with the people was slipping as it was. All it took to sway most of them was a cruel word in my direction from Shegrasha. The twenty five Gerudo here are all that is left of my followers. But loyal they remain, bless them."

"She's planning an attack." Link said darkly. "I wager she'll attack within the week."

"I feared as much." Nabooru replied. "That seemed to be her plan for some time, to carry out Ganondorf's plot for world domination, blast him! Even it death Dragmire stretches out his hand against us."

"I have to get to the castle." Link said urgently. "I have to warn Zelda to evacuate the people and rally the troops." A pang of fear gripped his stomach. Malon! She wouldn't stand a chance in her condition!

"Oh dear goddesses protect them." Link shuddered. Nabooru nodded knowingly.

"We're making arrangements. Come with me."

* * *

"What is this?" Link asked, staring at the wall of fallen rocks. Nabooru had led him down a log series of tunnels that had lasted for and endless hour until they finally came to this road block.

"It isn't much, I know." Nabooru said solemnly. "This tunnel should lead into the center of the Gerudo fortress, but as you can see, it caved in long ago. According to my calculations, this area right here should be right at the corner of the fortress, but it is deep beneath the surface, and it has taken us a long time to cut our way to the top."

She lifted her lantern to reveal a tunnel of about twenty feet stretching up towards the surface. "Only an inch of rock and four feet of sand, separate us, from the surface."

"How soon?" Link questioned."

"We plan on moving tonight." She replied.

**

* * *

Dun dun dun! Will the "Great Escape" Style Great escape work out? Find out next time on: Will Nega Link ever finish this dang story!**


	11. The Army

**Oh goodness. Is it possible that I could acctually update once in a while? I guess so. I'll try to pick up on this thing. But a busy holiday season at work combined with insane writer's block does not make it very easy.**

* * *

Link remained at the end of the tunnel for the rest of the day. When night fell the Gerudo excavators began to slowly dig away at the rock that barred them from their former home. Link only hoped that the noise created by their scraping tools couldn't be heard from the ground above. According to Nabooru's expert calculations, the tunnel would come up just out of eyeshot and earshot of any of the guards who had very regimented posts. The plan was simple. Nabooru would be first out of the hole followed by Link. As soon as the guard's shifts changed there would be a brief moment in which there was no one keeping an eye on the far end of the fortress.

In this lull the pair would smuggle out a select group of Gerudo warriors. These elite forces would split into two groups, Nabooru would lead the first up the mountain range to the north to try and convince some of the neutral tribes to come to Hyrule's aid, and Link, with the remainder of the group would ride through a secret route to Hyrule castle and warn Zelda of the impending attack.

The excavators finally broke through the layer of rock and threw themselves back as a torrent of sand poured down on top of them. Link winced as the soud of falling rock reverberated down the tunnel. After a brief moment Nabooru cautiously poked her head above the edge of the hole. She sighed inwardly as she saw the guard roughly ten yards away nodding gently at her post. The lithe Gerudo chieftain nimbly leapt from the hole and hid behind an outcropping of sandstone bricks. After a moment she pulled Link out and motioned for him to keep an eye on the guard and to start bringing out the swordswomen when she was gone.

She stole away from the shelter of the stone construction and made her way along the nearby cliff wall, hoping to get a good look at the valley entrance and the gorge at the far end of the nearby path. As soon as she reached it she could hear the distinct sound of horses and voices…many voices.

She clambered up a narrow path of stone that lead to the top of a flat table land over looking the gorge, and she had to catch her breath. There, spread out across the floor of the valley, stood a vast army. Banners form half of the Gerudo tribes were displayed amongst their ranks as well as that of the imperial bandits. Shegrasha stood at the head of the massive force, dressed in full war regalia, her arms spread wide and her lips moving passionately. She seemed to be making a speech of some kind but Nabooru could no hear over the noise of the crowd.

She had seen enough. She turned to head back towards the fortress but stopped dead still. There in the dark stood a lone figure, a curved sword held in her hand.

"My lady," The Gerudo hissed venomously. "I cannot fathom how you made it out of the dessert alive."

Nabooru shuddered, she knew the voice. It belonged to Nasiash, a young Gerudo who had shown much promise before the uprising. But Shegrasha had turned the young bladeswoman's mind towards greed and evil.

"It is not too late Nasish." Nebooru pleaded. "You can still join me and fight once more for justice between the two great kingdoms."

Nasiash spat.

"You still preach of justice between the two kingdoms? Open your blinded eyes! Hyrule dominates us. Lady Shegrasha has opened our eyes to the truth. You would do well to follow her."

Nabooru's eyes narrowed.

"Never whilst I live an breath will I breach the peace with Hyrule."

"Then you will die by my hand." Nasiash replied. The young Gerudo lunged at Nabooru with her sword raised but the former Gerudo Chieftain nimbly sidestepped and drew a curved dagger from her sash.

Nasiash gazed dumbstruck at the handle of the dagger that protruded from her left breast.

"You still had much to learn young one. You were like my daughter."

Nasiash fell foreword and said no more.

As Nabooru made her way back towards the fortress she saw the Guard give a final yawn and then pitch forward into a heavy slumber. She could not believe her luck. As Nabooru reached the hole, Link had already helped the first of the twenty Gerudo out. Link looked up and saw the dark look in the Gerudo Chieftain's eyes. Frowning with concern He asked,

"Are you alright?"

Nabooru nodded dumbly as she aided the remaining Gerudo from the tunnel. After taking care of the guards by the stables with a few well placed arrows the Two groups were prepared to move out. Nabooru directed Link to the secret mountain route and wished him the best of luck. With that she rode off the the north, her party in train. Link took on last look at his friend and motion his own group to move out.

* * *

**So the plot thickens. Let's hopeI can finish this one.**


	12. the Unexpected Expected

**Oh good lord! I cannot believe I almost dropped a story like this! I must be going think in the head. Which is rare in sixteen year olds. let me tell ya'. I'm back in black baby!**

* * *

The chill night wind blew in link's face and caused his strands of golden hair to flap in the breeze like prairie grass. The mountain pass was narrow and sheer cliffs rose on either side, its stone outcroppings reaching out like cold, cruel fingers to impede the messengers. Nabooru had informed Link that the pass would stretch on for about a mile before opening up into the northern most part of Hyrule field. Link's mind wandered over many things during that long trek. Though the pass through the mountains lasted hardly a quarter of an hour it felt like an eternity. An eternity in which Shegrasha and her barbaric rabble could be doing terrible things to the people he loved. Queen Zelda, Malon, the child. 

He prepared himself for the idea that he may never see them again. That the flowing waved of cherry hair and the winning laugh would exist only in the deepest places of his sorrowful memories. He pressed his steed onwards, fighting back tears of utter fear. He set his jaw determinedly. He would make it in time. He _had_ to make it in time.

Zelda peered from the balcony of the palace. All was not right. She could taste it in the chill air that toyed with her golden locks. War was coming. She could not be sure when, but it would be soon. She bowed her head and said a silent prayer that Link would complete his mission and return safely to protect her people.

Malon draped a smooth, silken robe about her shoulders. The night's chill wafted over her body bearing the sinister caress of impending doom. She lay a hand upon her now quite round stomach. The restless movements of the child that she and Link shared seemed to her to be the frightened tossing of a child in the throws of a foul dream. The child would not wait much longer, she told herself. Pray he wait till his father's return.

When link saw the approaching towers and flying flags of Castletown gleaming white in the moonlight his heart gave a leap. The flatlands around the great sandstone walls was as of yet unmarred by Gerudian foot. He spurred his horse onward, a new fire burning in his heart. He had made it in time. As he approached the gates a clear peal went up from the gatekeeper's silver horn and the drawbridge slowly lowered, it's rusted chains clattering and clanking as they slowly unwound on the great wheels that held them in place. Link hardly waited for the bridge to reach the ground before he had leapt onto it and was flying like a man possessed towards the Castle.

Zelda had heard the sound of the gate keeper's horn all the way from the top of her tower bedroom and she raced to the window laughing with glee at the sight of the horseback figure dashing towards the castle in the moonlight.

Throwing a crimson robe about her shoulders she flew down the spiraling staircase and through the endless corridors and passages that lead to the front courtyard. As she stood before the gates in the moonlight, her bare feet cold and damp in the freezing dew her smile faded. Link leapt from the saddle and deftly thrust the reigns into the hands of a waiting guard.

"Zelda!" he cried. "Gerudo attacks! They will be upon the city within the half of the hour!" A chill wound down the queen's spine, but Link did not falter. "Send out edicts! All civilians must be evacuated into the northern mountains! Those who cannot be evacuated must be housed in the palace until it becomes absolutely necessary for their movement!" Zelda breathlessly agreed. She turned to see to his commands, but then turned back. Throwing her arms around his neck she held him close.

"Thank the goddesses for your safe return." She whispered . Then, with a final smile, she vanished into the palace. Behind her she heard Link barking out orders like a drill sergeant.

"See that there be archers posted on all walltops, all men well enough bear arms must be brought to the armory!"

Remembering Malon, Zelda called to Impa. She handed her guardian a list of Link's commands and the strictest order that they be carried out to the letter. Then she flew across the inner courtyard and down the long corridor that led to the Hero's apartment.

"Malon!" She cried as she threw the door open. "Link has…!" The sight she saw stopped her dead. Malon stood at the far end of the room bracing her self against the wall and breathing deeply. In one hand she gripped the silken drapes and the other rested upon her rounded belly. But it was not her pose but the look in her eyes that told Zelda all. Never before had she seen such fear, such joy, and such determination mingled in a single pair of eyes.

Link dashed around the castle like a man out of his wits. Barking out orders as he strapped himself into a simple shirt of mail and belted his Goron-made sword to his side. Zelda rushed to him, still clad in her crimson robe.

"Link!" She cried. "Dear goddesses Link!" He turned to face her.

"What is it Zelda?" He took his hand urgently.

"Link it's Malon." She gasped. Link did not seem to understand.

"Malon? Well of course. She must be evacuated with the others, it's not safe for her here!"

"Link you don't understand!" Zelda cried. "She can't be moved from here! it's far to hazardous!"

"Zelda, this city is under siege!"

"And Link! Your wife is _IN LABOR_!" Zelda shouted the words angrily, hot tears spilling down her cheeks. She thought she would slap him, but as she saw all the color drain from the hero's face she stopped herself and sobbed. Link brushed past her and ran, ran as he had never run in all his life. Down the twisting hall, across the inner courtyard and down the long corridor to where his apartment stood. He burst into the door to find a sizeable conglomerate already gathered within the limited confines of his room.

Malon lay in the bed, propped up on fluffed pillows, her eyes were closed and she breathed deeply, with great focus. It was early on yet. Amongst the four or five, matronly old women that stood about the bed Impa seemed to command the most respect. She came to Link as he began to ash towards the bed.

"Link," She said coolly. Her voice betraying no emotion. "She's three weeks early. It's not a large margin, but difficulties could arise. Do you understand?"

Link nodded dumbly, his eyes filled with fear. "She cannot be moved to the mountains in this condition and she cannot remain here. I shall need to move her to me personal chamber deep inside of the palace, there at least she may have some peace, if there is any to be had this night." Link nodded again, this time a hint of resolve shone in his eyes.

"I'll take her." He replied. His voice wavered, but did not break. He slowly made his way towards the bed where Malon lay. She gazed up at him happily.

"It is all the goddesses' will." She murmured. Her voice sounding frail as an autumn leaf." They shall work it all together for the good of their…' Her voice broke of as another pain eased over her. Link bent down, and with a tenderness rarely seen in such a man lifted Malon from the bed as he would a sleeping child. As he passed down the twisting corridors that lead to Impa's rooms he said not a word, his eyes to the beholder were as hard as coals.

When he finally lay her down in Impa's own bed the tears began to flow. Malon looked up, her face glowing.

"Don't worry darling." She whispered. "We'll both be fine." She grimaced as the pain swept over her only subsiding after what seemed like an eternity.

"I will stay here." Link vowed. "I'll protect you." Malon shook her head.

"And who will protect the people?" She asked. "I am not the only soul in need of protection. Go and fight. You have you duty…" she paused. "…and I have mine." Link bent down. Pressing his lips against her in a passionate kiss. He stood and backed towards the door, Impa supported him as he stepped through the door. Malon moaned as another pain gripped her. Through her discomfort she called, almost pleadingly.

"Link, I love you, I love you oh so much."

"I love you too. With all my heart." Was all he could think to reply.

* * *

**Just so you all know. I've really appriciated all the support for this story and i know it's been a little slip-shod at times. But I make a vow, to finish this story. For the good of Hyrule and for the greater good of my readers.**

**Nega Link**

**PS Malon and Link need to hear your support. Sned them some encouragment along with your reiew. Thank you.**


	13. The Siege

Link mopped his brow with the back of a gloved hand. He had been leading the wall defense for the space of three hours when they breached the wall, and now, as he looked down from the hills surrounding the castle itself, he felt growing apprehension as the torch bearing lines of Gerudo warriors swarmed through the deserted city, setting fire to buildings in their wake.

Link had ordered the retreat at the moment the gate fell under the pressure of flaming catapult projectiles. No soldier was going to die in futile defense of the city. It was lost. So the Hylian lines pulled back, closing the great emergency gates that blocked of the road to Hyrule castle. Hopefully, Link thought, this would buy some time for the women, children and elderly to make it to the mountains, not to mention…he turned, gazing towards the deserted castle, deserted except for three brave women. He tried not to think about it. It would be moments now before the second gate fell and he readied one of his quickly depleting arrows to his bow.

"Archers ready!" he roared as the line of Hylian bowmen behind him readied their arrows in chaotic unison. "Do not fear! Shoot to kill! You do not fight this night to defend yourselves, but to defend your wives and children! If we should fall, they will not survive. And I refuse to see our beautiful country fall to scum like this! So we will fight! As soon as they reach the road, fire until you exhaust your supply and fall back to the castle!"

With a crash the gates fell open and the dark host poured through, screaming war chants in some ancient language. Almost instantly arrows sprung from the Hylian bows, finding their deadly marks in the front of the Gerudo lines. Volley after volley plunged into the advancing mob. But, although many fell, it did not slow them. At last, the arrows were spent and the archers fell back behind heavily barricaded gates. Link raced to the castle ramparts where he saw to the hastily set up wall defenses before falling back to the castle grounds where the Hylian soldiers stood ready, nervously leaning on spears and saying silent prayers to the goddesses for victory.

As link was making his way tot he front gate he passed Zelda who was rushing past with an armful of clear towels.

"Zelda, how is she?" he asked hurriedly. Zelda sighed her face grave.

"Not well, she's having a very hard time with it, Link. It will be five hours more at least." Link was silent. "Are you alright? She asked, noticing a trickle of red on his cheek.

"I'm fine, it's just a scratch, an arrow grazed my head." Zelda took his chin and turned his head to reveal an ugly cut on his left temple. Frowning scoldingly at him she tore a strip off of one of the towels and wrapped it securely around his head.

"Take care of yourself," she said. "This child needs its father."

"Tell her I want to be with her," Link murmured, moving off towards the front gate.

"She knows. She loves you Link."

"Thank you Zelda, for everything. If I don't make it, tell Malon…" He was cut off as Zelda struck him across the face with a pale hand.

"You can tell her yourself," she replied coldly, and rushed away.

When Link reached the front gates he was shocked to see the hastily arranged barricade ablaze with curling yellow flames. The solders stood ready, their spears lowered, prepared for the onslaught. A sudden explosion rocked the earth, as the barricade was blown sky high in a ball of flame. Before Link could even react to this, the Gerudo stormed through the gate.


	14. Breached

**Akk! SOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for the long hiatus! I threw this together rather quickly I must say and it is very short. but It's something.**

* * *

"We're breached!" Link roared to the defenders around him, readying his blade in one hand and battered shield in the other. In moments the Gerudo had poured through the gates and into the castle. Link swung, felling the first one that came within his range. "Hold them at the gate! If we falter here all is lost!"

Seven soldiers fell under his blows before he began to feel the impending push as his troops were forced back from the gaping doorway. He cast about, desperate for aide from somewhere. He swung again and yelled as a spear glanced off of his shield and tore at his left arm. The shield dangled limply at his side, his arm had been rendered momentarily useless. Goddesses! How could they have let this happen!? And where was Nabooru!? He cut down another invader and lifted the spear that had crippled his arm, hurling it to impale a bladeswoman who was about to pass her scimitar through a soldier's throat.

"Fight men! Fight for your lives!" They were pushed back, back, back. Link realized with horror that they were being pushed down the corridor towards Impa's chambers. He hacked and cut, he had to stop them, he became oblivious to all around him. The men by his sides fell. He was alone, standing in the entryway to the corridor, the sword in his hand flashing like lightning. Foe after foe fell under his blows. Suddenly he felt the blunt end of a spear connect with his chest and he felt to the stone floor, winded. A Gerudo in purple silk stood over him, her halberd raised to skewer him to the earth. Link braced himself for the killing blow.

"Stop!" a voice cried out. "This one's mine." The Gerudo around him fell back and Shegrasha Dragmire stepped forward, her black cape billowing behind her, her notched scimitar in her hand.

"Pitiful man. This day, you die." She raised the scimitar to take his head. Link stared her in the eyes. It was all over. This was the end. But the blow never came. A horn, loud and clear across the castle walls sounded out, echoing through the halls. Nabooru was coming! Shegrasha's pause of surprise was just long enough. Link rose, his sword flashing in his hand as her hewed her legs out from under her and buried the blade in her back with a sickening crunch. Her blood ran out onto the floor at his feet and her followers stood silent.

"Who's next?" He roared, and his voice shook the castle to its very foundations. Nabooru's forces were already overrunning the gaps in the walls and pouring into the courtyard. The day was won. Link left the blade where he had planted it in Shegrasha's back and raced down the corridor. Behind him, the sounds of battle commenced but he didn't care. He had to see her. He had to be sure she was safe.

The door burst open and he rushed into the room. The three of them were there, their faces startled but Link did not see that. He only saw Malon's eyes, the happiness in those pale blue eyes. She smiled and looked down at her arms. There, bundled in a soft, clean blanket, a tiny blonde haired babe lay, sleeping peacefully.

* * *

**There we go. Just one chapter to go.**


End file.
